Talk:Purifying Veil
Like "Holy Veil", but for conditions -- Very interesting... --Curin Derwin 20:43, 5 August 2007 (CDT) o rly? 76.185.244.98 03:29, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Except Holy Veil doesn't have 1/3rd the cast of most good hex removal, but also doesn't have 3 to 5 times their recharge. --Edru viransu 21:04, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah I don't think this'll be very popular. 2x Cast times on Hexes is worth the mantainment, a little shorter time on conditions with decent attributes isn't.. Zulu Inuoe 08:37, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::I think that this might get ran occasionally, just because of it's 1/4 cast time. --Edru viransu 07:12, 7 August 2007 (CDT) I guess this would be ok, say on a warrior with a shield insignia that reduces blind, rune of clarity etc..? Still pretty meh. potentially rather uber actually. It's all in the stacking. Recovery, Featherfoot Grace, shields inscriptions and runes to consider. Read my observations on attaining immunity, both effective and total, to the weakness from wearying spear... as well as how I found I couldn't acheive immunity to a 10 sec blind. Could realistically be used on a dervish with wearying spear every bit as effectively as with AoM. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Talk:Wearying_Spear/ Phool 21:19, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Izzy says there's a condition duration reduction limit, so you won't be able to have complete immunity except with Avatar of Melandru. However, it can be reduced to the point it will have no practical effect on your character. --Kale Ironfist 21:25, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Why is this in Smiting Prayers anyways? Dirk150 21:27, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Because rather than make useful skills for smiting they make interesting but really useless and sometimes absurdly out of place spells to keep all the smiters quiet. Zulu is angry again. Zulu Inuoe 09:11, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Indeed. Smiters have always gotten the can when it comes to receiving useful skills, and multiple things need to be repaired atm: Everything has far too long of a recharge first of all, second Banish needs more damage, third Smite needs a bit more damage and have the cost reduced (10 energy cost FTL), and I wouldn't mind sig of judgment being smacked up to 25 recharge 2 cast or something like that if it KD'd an area. Also, Ray of Judgment needs to disable skills for a shorter time and have a non-shitty AoE (adjacent to foe AoE = teh shittiest range of all). Also, Holy Wrath drops you 10 energy each hit? WHY?!?!?!?! (for now) --Gimmethegepgun 09:16, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Oh yeah, almost forgot: Word of Censure is TERRIBLE!!! 10 energy cost for not-particularly-great damage that you can't even kill them with or it turns off? WTF! --Gimmethegepgun 09:21, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::The problem with smiting has always been that they lack simple spells (Things like Flare) which could have very short recharge times. E.g.: "Target foe takes 20...49(To follow the standart smite damage progression) holy damage." Cast time: One second, Energy: Five, Recharge: 3-4 seconds. If they had atleast one skill that could be used while the others were recharing then atleast they could do consistent damage rather than get the enemy tolike 20% and having to wait for cooldowns. Zulu Inuoe 23:52, 13 August 2007 (CDT) why is this under smiting? .... it does no dmg.... im confused. [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 18:52, 22 August 2007 (CDT) This is under Protection Prayers. Yeah, last i checked, this was under protection prayers, not smiting. I'll go ahead and try to change that over...~Avatarian 86 17:44, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Done and done. Changed the place on the skills listing for GWEN skills, and changed the template for it to protection prayers. anything else i need to change? ~Avatarian 86 17:50, 24 August 2007 (CDT) idk, maybe this could be used for farming. Would make farming high condition degen areas much safer. this needs a change. either remove all condition upon removal, or 3/4 sec casting time and a much lower recharge.--Coloneh RIP 14:54, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :If it was exactly the same as Holy Veil's stats except for conditions (ie. last half as long/unlinked) then this might actually see some use. As it is now - Dismiss Condition is bettar because it does not require an awkward double-click, faster recharge, possibility of good heal. This skill's main advantage is the 1/4 second activation, to very quickly remove a conditon like Daze that is usually hard to reapply...but Dismiss still pwns it in that regard, imo. (T/ ) 15:00, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::I agree, but I'm still wondering which would be better if there were multiple conditions or just a single one? I know for just a single condition, Dismiss Condition is ultimately the better choice. But what if there were 2, 3, or even 4 conditions on a single target? Would this be the better choice since it will help decrease all conditions currently on the target? At 12 protection it's 41%, so about half. So would it be wiser to have the conditions last only half as long while only using 5 energy or to spend the 5 energy for each condition using Dismiss Condition every 3 seconds? :::Err... presumably this would only reduce the duration of conditions applied after the enchantment is in place, there has, so far, been no way to change the duration of an existent condition for the duration of an enchantment, this would meant that once PV was removed the remaining conditions would revert back to their original duration. So far the only skill that could change the duration of a condition post-application was the Mesmer Elite Extend Conditions but that was a once-off change and would not need to revert the duration back when done. I am holding off on buying many of the more dubious EotN skills till their mechanics are better understood, if someone wants to test how this works and let us know, that would be great. If you have the skill and want a parter to test it with give me a shout in game (IGN: Really Mental Est). --Heurist 16:45, 12 September 2007 (CDT) anyone knows if it stacks with featherfoot grace and shield modifiers/runes?--79.9.179.94 13:06, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Works well vs daze though. :Yeah, same way Holy Veil works against hexes like Backfire. If you know it's coming, you can effectively ''pre remove it.--Mooseyfate 05:07, 11 March 2008 (UTC)